Cactuar
The Cactuar, also known as Cactrot or Sabotender (Kyactus and Cactilio in some other languages), is a recurring enemy from the series. Cactuars are little cacti typically depicted having stiff arms and legs, three black dots on their faces (representing two eyes and an oblong mouth) and three yellow quills at the top of their heads. They have their own language (mostly consisting of variations of the word "Ge-ka", which resemble squawks and warbles to the ear). A Cactuar also cannot stand getting wet, as it weakens them. They are usually very fast, and are tough to hit. Their HP is also usually very low, but their defenses are high and they often yield large amounts of GP, EXP, etc. Often, they counter most attacks with the ability 1000 Needles (Blow Fish in Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI), which always deals 1000 HP of unblockable damage ignoring defense. Usually, this ability can be learned as Blue Magic. In some games, such as Final Fantasy IX, Cactuars may be underground and will only counterattack if they are hiding. Some games have a stronger version of this attack called 10,000 Needles. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Called Cactrots in the original SNES version, this is their first appearance, and can only be found in a small desert in the World of Ruin. Cactrots leave behind 10000 Gil and 10 Magic Points, the largest of any common enemy. There is also an Esper called the Gigantuar in the Advance version. Final Fantasy VII There are two type of Cactuars in Final Fantasy VII; one is the regular Cactuar and can be located in the Corel Desert, the other is called a Cactuer and can be found at Cactus Island (found south of Cosmo Canyon). Cactus Island is only accessible through the use of the airship or Gold Chocobo. Cactuers can be morphed into Tetra Elementals, an accessory that absorbs fire, ice, lightning, and earth magic! Crisis Core Appears as a Summon, where he and Zack Fair dance before a storm of needles hit the enemy. Final Fantasy VIII A giant version of the Cactuar, known as Jumbo Cactuar, appears. After defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, the Cactuar can be obtained as a Guardian Force. Normal Cactaurs also appear around the island where Jumbo Cactaur is found, but have extremely high Evade and always run from battle. They yield no EXP, but do yield 20 AP. Final Fantasy IX Cactuars appear in the desert areas on the Outer Continent and Forgotten Continent. They hide in the ground and cast Confuse. They can also use a turn to come above ground. When they're above ground, they hide underground when attacked. When underground, they counter all attacks with 1000 Needles. Final Fantasy X Kingdom Hearts There is a Cactuar airship that is winnable in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The player unlocks this feature by playing airship levels very well. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Cactuar also appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy Chocobo Racing In this game Cactuar is a secret character. In order to unlock it, the Story Mode must be beaten 6 time. After that, Cactuar can be selected pressing R2 over Squall. Category:Enemies